Found
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: AU. After finding a baby on their doorstep, Tsuyu and Izuku take the baby in. Rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, I'm here with a new story. I'm going to put a number of my current stories on hold for a number of reasons and some will be deleted as I do believe that they were rushed and could be written better. If I deleted a story that you liked, I am sorry, but I will be rewriting most of them in the near future. This is an AU and will be rated for language, lemons/limes/sexual situations…probably...abuse, blood, neglect, child abandonment and something else that I fell I may be forgetting. There will be character bashing of some sort, but fret not, I will not be bashing the main characters.**_

_**The idea for this story came to me both while babysitting my niece and nephew and baby cousin and from my now deleted story Uninvited Guest. Again, if you liked that story, I am sorry I deleted it, but I felt it was rushed and could've been written better and it will make a return in the near future.**_

_**Anyway, without any further wait, please enjoy the first chapter of what I hope to be a great story. **_

Tsuyu Asui and Izuku Midoriya sat in the living room of their shared apartment, watching TV as rain poured from the darkened sky and lightning flashed and thunder roared. The two heard a loud knock at the door over the crushing thunder and the green-haired adults looked at each other before looking at the door and heard the loud knocks again before they stood up and slowly towards the door. Reaching the door, Izuku reached for the knob before quickly opening it and the two looked around the empty step before a faint crying could be heard.

Looking down, their eyes widened when they spotted and small baby in a basket, crying over the roar of the thunder. Tsuyu walked past her roommate and carefully picked the wailing child up and cradled it, "Hey…hey, it's okay, little one," she soothingly said as Izuku looked around with narrowed eyes, "Izuku?"

"Huh…oh uh…we should get inside and figure out what the hell is going on here before that kid gets sick," Tsuyu nodded before standing up and walked back into the apartment and Izuku picked up the basket that once held the child and walked back into the apartment and closed the door behind him.

Tsuyu sat on the couch as she continued to cradle the child while Izuku shuffled through the contents of the basket, "Blankets, diapers…wipes, bottles, cans of formula…nothing here indicating why…wait,"

"Find something?"

"An envelope," Izuku pulled out a blank envelope and opened it, revealing a letter before he began reading it, "I couldn't take care of my child, please take care of her. Her name is Reneta," the two green-haired adults narrowed their eyes as the small child continued to scream in Tsuyu's arms.

Tsuyu took a deep breath before standing up and picked up a diaper, the baby wipes, a bottle and a can of formula from the basket, "I'm going to change her and then feed her," Izuku nodded as Tsuyu turned and walked away.

Izuku sighed and shook his head before looking back down at the note in his hands, "What the hell is wrong with this person? There are plenty of orphanages out there…hell, what if we weren't home? That baby would've died and…heartless bastards," taking a deep breath, he leaned back and looked up at the ceiling with narrowed eyes.

Time slowly passed by and the two sat in the living room, Reneta in Tsuyu's arms, nuzzled in a dry blanket as she peacefully slept. Tsuyu looked down as she lightly pushed the small patch of green hair from the sleeping child's face as she narrowed her eyes, "Mad?"

"Pissed," Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "Who in the hell would leave a child like that? We were supposed to meet up with Momo and Todoroki tonight. What if we hadn't canceled? Reneta would've have either gotten sick or died…and there are enough orphanages in the area, it would've made more sense to take her there instead of leaving her on the doorstep of a possible serial killer…disgusting,"

"I know…but what are we going to do?"

"Well…we can't pretend we didn't see her and put her back out there. We'll be no better than the ones who put her there in the first place," the room fell silent for several moments before Tsuyu took a slow, deep breath and shook her head, "She'll sleep in my room tonight…tomorrow we…we'll…I don't know,"

Izuku looked at his roommate and best friend and frowned before he reached up and rubbed her back and she looked at him, "We uh…we'll think of something, Tsuyu…but…you're right…we can't pretend this didn't happen and put her back out there…we won't be any better than her parents," Tsuyu hummed and nodded as she looked down at the sleeping child.

Tsuyu carefully set the sleeping child down on her bed before placing a few pillows around her. Taking a deep breath, she leaned down and lightly kissed the side of her head before she turned and walked out of the room, leaving the door opened a small crack.

Sitting down next to Izuku, she took a deep breath and Izuku looked at her and frowned, "So…are we going to take her to an orphanage tomorrow or-"

"I was thinking…she was dropped on our doorstep and…what if we go to the adoption agency and…adopt her,"

"What? Tsuyu, you know adoption takes years and-"

"I know but why would we send her to an orphanage where she could go ignored? We can adopt her and we'll know she'll be cared for," she looked up and sa the confused look crossing Izuku's face and she shook her head, "If you're with me or not, I'm going to go down to the adoption agency tomorrow and-"

"Well…I uh…we both found her…we live together so…I uh…I might as well go to the agency with you tomorrow and we'll get everything straightened out…hopefully…like I said, adoption can take years and even still, there is no guarantee that it'll-"

"You're not really good at staying positive, are you, Izuku?"

"No…I am being positive, but I'm also trying to be realistic. Adoption does take years and-"

"I know that Izuku, but it's better than dropping her off at an orphanage where she may get the care she needs, but what's going to happen if someone adopts her? What if they're unfit to care for her?" Izuku sighed and nodded, "So…it's decided then?"

"Heh…if our time in high school taught me anything is that I should never argue with you when you have your mind set," Tsuyu gave a small laugh and shook her head as Izuku took a deep breath and stretched, "So…we're going first thing in the morning?" Tsuyu nodded as the two sat in silence.

_**Okay, this chapter was…interesting to write. I…please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kaiyeti: Good to hear. Right. Yes, they are beyond angry at the parents. Something like that will be coming up in this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy the second chapter.**_

Tsuyu moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She looked down and her eyes widened as she sat up and looked around her room in a panic before looking over her bed. She climbed out of bed and ran out of her room to see Izuku standing in the living room, with Reneta in his arms as he fed her. Tsuyu breathed a sigh of relief as Izuku looked up and slightly smiled, "Hey Tsuyu," Tsuyu yawned and walked over to him, "Uh…sorry to worry you, but we both were up late last night and Reneta was crying so…I decided to let you sleep while I changed her and fed her,"

"Thanks for the early morning heart attack, Izuku," Tsuyu yawned and stood next to him as she smiled down at Reneta, "Hello Reneta. Did you sleep well?" Reneta looked up, eyes wide as saucers as Tsuyu reached down and lightly stroke her cheek, "Well finish up. We have a busy day ahead of us and there are a few people who would like to meet you," she looked up and saw Izuku staring at her in confusion, "My parents, my siblings, your mother, our friends…they're going to be in Reneta's life too, and the sooner we introduce them to her, the better."

"I…yeah well…I can't argue," Tsuyu smiled and rolled her eyes as she shook her head, "Why don't you get something to eat while I finish up here and then we'll get ready to go," Tsuyu nodded as she walked past Izuku and yawned once again.

Tsuyu and Izuku, with Reneta in Tsuyu's arms, sat in a small office, a dark-haired woman sitting behind the desk, a questionable look crossing her face while the sound of Reneta babbling filled the air. The woman sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry, do you two mind explaining this to me one more time? You say that this child-"

"Was abandoned outside of our apartment with a note saying her name is Reneta and that the parents can't care for her and we'd like to adopt her," Tsuyu explained and rolled her eyes, "We know it sounds a little farfetched, but that's what happened," the woman hummed and narrowed her eyes, "It's true," she looked over to her best friend and lightly nudged him, "Tell her, Izuku,"

Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "Tsuyu is right. We were supposed to go out with a couple of our friends last night, but with the weather…we canceled and decided to watch movies at home…there was a knock at the door and…we found Reneta on the doorstep." The woman stared at the small child in Tsuyu's arms and Izuku narrowed his eyes slightly, "It's the truth. If we had gone out with our friends last night, Reneta's parents would've dropped her off on our doorstep and she would've either gotten sick or died from exposure,"

"I see," the woman took her phone out and quickly took a picture of Reneta before standing up and walked out of the office without uttering another word.

The two looked at each other and Tsuyu slightly frowned, "She's not going to let us adopt her, she doesn't even believe our story. Hell, I was there and I barely believe it. Who would leave a child in a downpour like that? You're right Izuku, she could've died from exposure if we had gone out and-"

"And now you're starting to ramble," Izuku chuckled and Tsuyu groaned, "We know what happened, we got Reneta out of that storm before she could get sick…and as for her parents…they're idiots. They should've just taken her to an orphanage, but they decided to drop her off on our doorstep for whatever reason," Tsuyu inhaled slowly and smiled down at Reneta as she looked up with wide eyes.

Hearing the door open again, they looked back to see the woman walking back into the office. The two looked at each other as the woman walked over to her desk and sat down and took a deep breath, "Well…I contacted the police," their eyes widened as the woman slowly leaned back and inhaled slowly, "But no kidnapping has been reported in the past forty eight hours, however, your story seems to have some holes in it and we will be taking Reneta to the local orphanage and-"

"No!" Tsuyu held Reneta close to her, "We wanted to adopt her. We can care for Reneta,"

"As can others, Mrs. Midori-"

"We uh…we're not married…but uh…but we live together, if that helps, and we want to adopt Reneta," Izuku frowned, "Tsuyu made a compelling argument. Why would we take her to an orphanage where she might go ignored or adopted by an unfit family when we can care for her without any issues?"

"And adoption doesn't work like this. Each potential adopting family has a background check and a social worker will check on them every so often. Now, if you will kindly hand Reneta over, I will see to it that she is taken to the local orphanage and-" as she reached for the baby, Reneta began screaming, causing the woman to back away as Tsuyu began to comfort the child.

"It's okay, Reneta, I'm not going anywhere and neither is Izuku…we're just trying to adopt you, sweetie," the child's screams so turned into a light whimper as Tsuyu cradled her and a small smile formed across her lips, "Don't worry, Reneta, we're here…and we're not going to let anyone take you from us."

The woman watched as Izuku reached up and lightly stroked Reneta's cheek, "Tsuyu's right, Reneta. No one, no matter what, is going to take you from us." The woman continued to watch as they comforted the child, "It's just…taking a little more time than we had expected, but don't worry. We're almost done here and then we'll go home,"

The light whimper turned into small hiccups before Reneta nuzzled into Tsuyu's arms, "What in the…and you two say you found her on your doorstep last night?" the two looked up and slowly nodded as the woman sighed and sat back on the chair, "Are you two sure you're not her parents? She has green hair and-"

"And so did a few people we knew in high school, but that doesn't mean anything…we found her last night and…we weren't going to pretend we didn't noticed her and let her die…we brought her in, I fed her and changed her, she slept on my bed and Izuku fed and changed her this morning," the woman hummed and looked at the child, "Unless you want her screaming again, you shouldn't try to take her form me again,"

"This is…something that's not unheard of," the two looked at her in confusion and the woman shook her head, "A child usually knows when they are in danger and will form bonds with those they feel safe with…but she's only been in your care for one night, correct?"

"Yes," Tsuyu hissed and rolled her eyes, "For the last time, she was dropped on our doorstep and we took her in! What part of that did you not hear? We only explained it to you three ti-" Izuku reached up and rubbed her back and Tsuyu inhaled slowly before shaking her head and looked down at the now slightly frightened Reneta and she smiled, "Hey…I'm sorry I was yelling, sweetie, but I was just getting tired of explaining this to this nice woman over and over again,"

"I see," the woman cleared her throat and the two looked up, a lightly annoyed look crossing Tsuyu's face, "This is…going to come back and haunt me, I just know it, but you two are determined to adopt that little girl in your arms," Tsuyu narrowed her eyes as Izuku continued to rub her back, "I'm going to get into some serious trouble, but if you're willing to wait a few moments while I go and get the proper paperwork, you two will be going home with that little girl,"

"There's a catch," Tsuyu stared at her, "What is it? What's going to-"

"As I said, there will be a social worker checking on you two from time to time to make sure you two are indeed taking care of Reneta and if they find anything wrong in their visit, they can and will take the child out of your care and will take her to an orphanage and you two can face child endangerment charges,"

"We aren't going to put her in any type of danger," Tsuyu assured, "I used to babysit my young siblings and Izuku helped me whenever I asked him," the woman hummed and nodded, "But…are you sure you can do this? Can't you lose your job or-"

"Just keep this between us and no one will get in trouble," the woman stood up and walked out of the office without uttering another word.

Tsuyu looked down and smiled at the child as Reneta looked up with wide eyes, "Don't worry Reneta, we're almost done here and then we'll be going home. We'll invite your grandma and grandpa Asui over, and your grandma Midoriya, Auntie Satsuki, Uncle Samidare, Auntie Momo, Uncle Shouto and-"

"Tsuyu…do you think it'll be easier if we introduce her to your parents, my mother and your siblings before we introduce her to our friends?" Tsuyu looked at Izuku and Izuku sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Well…she's…she's obviously used to us after just one night, if we try to introduce her to _everyone,_ she might get scared and start crying so loud that the neighbors might call the cops and we'll lose her,"

Tsuyu looked down at Reneta and shook her head, "And we don't want that. We're trying to prove to this woman that we're able to care for Reneta and if she's taken out of our care like that…we might never get her back again," Reneta lightly whimpered and Tsuyu smiled and shook her head as she stroked her cheek, "We already told you that we're not going to let that happen. We're going to finish up here and take you home very soon,"

"We're going to have to find out her birthdate and a few other things,"

"I know…that's going to be fun," the woman walked back into the office, holding several forms as she walked over to her desk and sat down, "Are they the-"

"The adoption papers, and some medical papers, giving us permission to do a simple allergy test and anything else that may worry you two," she looked at the two and arched a brow, "Are you two sure you want to adopt this little girl?"

"Yes, we're sure we want to adopt her," Tsuyu answered and the woman slid the papers over to the two and they began reading them over before signing each one.

_**Second chapter…please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Whitetiger789: Thank you.**_

_**Kaiyeti: Thank you…yeah, I didn't have a name for the woman yet…future chapter. Their reaction will be coming up right now.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Tsuyu and Izuku sat in the living room, the 4-month-old baby in Tsuyu's arms. Hearing a knock at the door, Tsuyu looked at Reneta and smiled, "It sounds like your grandma and grandpa Asui, grandma Midoriya and Auntie Satsuki and Uncle Samidare are here, Reneta," Izuku stood up and walked over to the door.

Opening it, he saw his mother Inko, Tsuyu's parents, Ganma and Beru, and Tsuyu's younger siblings Samidare and Satsuki. His mother stepped forward and slightly frowned, "Izuku? Honey, you said that you and Tsuyu needed to talk to us? Is everything okay, hon-"

"Everything is fine, mom…kind of," the five stared at him, confused looks crossing their faces as he sighed and stepped aside and nodded them inside, "Just…come in, we need to talk to everyone," Ganma allowed his wife, youngest children and Inko to step into the apartment before going in himself and Izuku closed the door behind them.

Everyone sat in the living room, Beru, Ganma, Inko, Satsuki and Samidare staring at Reneta in shock. Looking up, Beru spoke, "Whose child is this?" Tsuyu slightly frowned and ignored her mother, 'Tsuyu, did you and Izuku have a baby and-"

"Everyone…this is Reneta Asui-Midoriya, she is-" before she could finish, her mother and Izuku's mother screamed in excitement and she shook her head, "No, it's not what you-"

"You two had a baby…normally we'd scold you for having a child out of wedlock, but considering-"

"Listen!" Tsuyu snapped and everyone jumped as Reneta began whimpering.

Izuku frowned and reached up as he slowly rubbed her back. Tsuyu looked at him and slightly frowned, "We knew our moms were going to act this way." Tsuyu took a deep breath and slightly nodded, "And they don't know the story about last night, and snapping at them like this in front of her isn't the best idea,"

"I know…but…they're jumping to conclusion. They think she's our daughter and-"

"And she is…just not our biological daughter," Izuku slightly smiled and shook his head, "We'll tell them what happened and hopefully they'll welcome Reneta into their lives,"

Tsuyu sighed and nodded before looking up and frowned, "Last night…we were supposed to go out and meet up with Momo and Todoroki, but we canceled because of the rain and we stayed home and watched a movie. While we were watching the movie, we heard a knock at the door. At first, we ignored it because…we didn't want to be bothered, but the knocking continued and we decided to see if someone needed help.

Opening the door, we saw a basket on the doorstep and this little girl was in it with a note saying that they couldn't care for her anymore. We couldn't see anyone else around, so we took her in and…this morning we adopted her and-"

"How?" Beru questioned, "Adoption takes years and-"

"We know, mom, but…after seeing how close Reneta has gotten to us in just one night, the woman pulled a few strings and…Izuku and I now have a 4-month-old daughter,' the room fell silent and Tsuyu frowned as she looked around, "We understand if none of you want to be in Reneta's life, but can you at least-"

"What?" Inko and Beru questioned in unison and shook their heads, "Are you crazy? Do you know how long we wanted grandchildren?" the two best friends looked at each other before looking at their mothers and shook their heads, "Since you two were fifteen," their eyes widened as they felt their cheeks begin to warm up and Inko walked over to Tsuyu and held her arms out, "May I hold her?" Tsuyu slowly nodded and Inko picked the small child up.

Ganma looked at Izuku and crossed his arms, "Izuku," Izuku swallowed hard and looked at the large man with wide eyes, "Let's talk in the kitchen," Izuku nodded and stood up as he followed Ganma out of the room and Beru sat down next to her oldest daughter.

Izuku and Ganma stood in the kitchen before Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "Mr. Asui…I…I'm sure you're angry at this…your daughter and I basically made you a grandfather, but Tsuyu was right…we couldn't pretend we didn't see Reneta and leave her out in the-"

"And my daughter is right, you tend to ramble," Ganma sighed and shook his head as Izuku swallowed hard, "Kid, my wife and I watched you grow up and we saw how inseparable you and my daughter were, even during hard times, you two were there for each other. I even knew you two were going to move in together after you finished school,"

"What? Mr. Asui, my mom and Mrs. Asui were the ones who okayed that and-"

"And even if they didn't, you two would've still moved in together, am I right?" Izuku frowned and looked away, "And don't try to deny it. Remember, my wife and I know when you're lying just like your mother knows when Tsuyu is lying,"

Izuku looked up and took a deep breath as he rubbed the back of his head, "Y-yeah…we still would've moved in together…but that's because she's my be-"

"And now you two have a little girl to take care of…while you two should've gone to the police and-"

"They would've taken her to an orphanage and…Tsuyu was worried she would've gone to an unfit family, and after thinking about it, so was I, so we went to an adoption agency this morning and…the woman we saw contacted the police and no kidnapping was reported in the past forty eight hours and she wanted to take Reneta away, causing her to scream at the top of her lungs and…she grew attached to us…in one night she depended on us as if we were her real parents and…damnit, I want to meet those bastards and kick their asses for-"

"No you won't…you know if you do and they press charges, you run the risk of having Reneta taken away from you two and I know for a fact that you can't stand seeing Tsuyu upset about anything,"

Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "I hate them for putting Reneta out in a storm like that, I hate you for knowing me so well…but I'll hate myself the most if anything happens to Reneta and upsets Tsuyu," sighing, he looked out into the living room and saw everyone cooing at Reneta and he frowned, "What the hell am I going to do, sir? We don't have the things we need to care for a baby and they said that a social worker is going to come out and-"

"And I'm sure they'll give you two some time to buy a crib, diapers, clothes and whatever else you two will need to care for Reneta," Izuku frowned and Ganma took a deep breath as he stood next to him and shook his head, "But if it makes you feel any better, I had no idea what I was doing when Tsuyu was first born. I was scared out of my mind…luckily my wife knew what she was doing,"

"But sir…Tsuyu and I only have experience in babysitting…and that was when Samidare was nine and Satsuki was five…we don't know how to care for a baby and-"

"You two got her out of that storm, you two took her to the adoption agency and adopted her…though it does sound like you two were going to go through hell to get her…tell me something, if you two _didn't _know how to care for a child, do you think that they would've allowed you two to walk out of that building with Reneta?" Izuku looked away with narrowed eyes, "Yes they're going to send someone to check on everything, but if they felt you two were incapable of caring for a child, they wouldn't have allowed you two to walk out of there with Reneta and trying to argue with people like that only hurts the possible adopting parents."

"I…I…damn…Tsuyu and I weren't going to…damn," sighing, he shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, "They're not going to there her away from us,"

"And I, as well as my wife, your mother, Samidare and Satsuki believe it, but you two better get what you need to care for Reneta before they decided to have a surprise visit and see you two aren't prepared to care for a child and have her taken out of here,"

Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "If you want, we can watch Reneta while you two go get the essentials," Ganma looked out into the living room and chuckled, "I'm sure my wife and your mother won't have a problem watching her for a few hours," Izuku nodded as Ganma patted his back and walked back into the living room.

_**And another chapter is finished. Not major…at least…I don't think. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kaiyeti: Thank you, I was going for that. Hmm…you make a good point. Wo Mai? Hmm…alright, the woman's name is Wo Mai.**_

_**Please enjoy the next chapter. Small time skip…this might be one of the few chapters where this happens.**_

Tsuyu sat on the floor and watched through the bars of the crib as Reneta soundly slept. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Izuku standing over her, "Why don't you get some sleep, Tsuyu? We were up late last night and we woke up early and-" Tsuyu hummed and shook her head before looking back at the sleeping baby, "She'll still be here tomorrow, Tsuyu. She's not going anywhere and-"

"I know but…I keep feeling like this is just a long dream. Like how we'll wake up and all of this never happened. Reneta was never dropped on our doorstep, we never adopted her and…I don't want it to end." Izuku sighed and sat down next to her, "I won't lie, when we first went to the adoption agency, I was worried we weren't going to get her, and having that woman…Wo…Wo Mai? Tell us that she contacted the police I was frightening…I thought that that ruined our chances in adopting her and-"

"Rambling twice in one day," Izuku chuckle and Tsuyu frowned as she lightly jabbed her elbow into his side, "Tsuyu, this is real. Reneta is our adopted daughter, and our families accepted her almost instantly…but you're going to have to get some sleep. It won't look good if we have a surprise visit from a social worker and one or both of us are tired. They might think we were up late doing…uh…well-"

"I get it, Izuku," Tsuyu frowned before the two of them stood up, Tsuyu still looking at Reneta, "We better get to sleep. Our friends are coming over tomorrow to see Reneta…no…wait…the social worker might come and see all these people and-"

"We'll…see what happens tomorrow. I doubt that they'll show up at our door after just one day, so we'll invite our friends over, have a small party like we did today and-"

"N-no drinking. We need to stay sober in case something is wrong with Reneta and-" Izuku chuckled and shook his head and felt Tsuyu's elbow in his side again, "I'm serious Izuku. I'm sorry I'm trying to be a reasonable parent here, but I don't want to lose Reneta and never have the chance to get her back and-"

"Tsuyu, we only drink for New Years and birthdays, so you have nothing to worry about," Izuku wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple, causing her to slightly smile, only to moan in disappointment as she felt him back away, "But for now, we should get some sleep," Tsuyu nodded before the two of them turned and walked out of the room, closing he door and leaving it open a slight crack.

The following morning, Tsuyu sat in the kitchen as she fed Reneta and Izuku cooked breakfast. Tsuyu slightly smiled as she shook her head down at the small child, "You are just too cute, Reneta, and the rest of your aunts and uncles are…they uh…Izuku?"

"Don't drag me into this," Izuku chuckled and looked over his shoulder only to stop when he saw the serious look behind Tsuyu's eyes. Taking a deep breath, Izuku shook his head and continued cooking, "Tsuyu, she was well behaved with your parents, siblings and my mother yesterday, so I'm sure introducing her to Yaoyorozu, Ashido, Uraraka, Hagakure, Jirou, Denki, Shouto, Eijiro, Kacchan and Mashirao wouldn't do any harm. Besides, you're the one who wanted to introduce her to her aunts and uncles," Tsuyu inhaled slowly and slightly nodded before the air between the two green-haired adults grew silent.

Tsuyu and Izuku, along with their friends Momo Yaoyorozu, Ochako Uraraka, Tooru Hagakure, Kyouka Jirou, Mina Ashido, Eijiro Kirishima, Denki Kaminari, Katsuki Bakugou, Shouto Todoroki and Mashirao Ojiro sat in the living room, Momo, Ochako, Tooru, Kyouka, Mina, Eijiro, Katsuki, Shouto, Denki and Mashirao staring at the child in Tsuyu's arms in confusion before Katsuki spoke, "Okay, I'll ask, who the hell is the kid?"

"Bakugou," Tsuyu looked up with narrowed eyes, "Please don't swear in front of her…but to answer your question, this is Reneta Asui-Midoriya, mine and Izuku's adopted daughter," the group of friends stared at the two in disbelief and Tsuyu frowned, "It's not a good story, and it may be disturbing, but-"

"Are you going to tell us how this happened or what?" Ochako arched a brow and shook her head, "It can't be that bad. You two went to an orphanage and adopted her without a-"

"Not quite…Yaoyorozu, Shouto, it was a good thing we canceled the other night because…Reneta was dropped off on our doorstep while it was raining," everyone stared at Izuku as he took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head, "She was barely covered and if we had gone out, she could've gotten sick or died from exposure. The ones who dropped her off had no idea if we were home or not because all they did was knock on the door and vanished.

We took her in and she slept with Tsuyu the first night. Yesterday morning, we went to an adoption agency and…the woman we met with, a women named Wo Mai was…a little skeptical about our story and she contacted the police to make sure we didn't kidnap her…which we didn't and she was going to take Reneta to an orphanage, but after seeing how attached Reneta has gotten, she pulled a few strings and…there's going to be a social worker here whenever to see if we're caring for Reneta and if we're not…they'll take her away,"

The room fell silent before Tsuyu looked at her adopted daughter and slightly smiled, "Reneta, it's time to meet your other aunties and uncles," the ten looked shocked as Tsuyu looked up and held Reneta up, "Reneta, these are your Aunties Momo, Mina, Ochako, Kyouka and Tooru and your Uncles Shouto, Katsuki, Eijiro, Denki and Mashirao,"

Izuku smirked and shook his head, "You guys don't mind being her honorary aunts and uncles, do you?" the ten looked at him and Izuku arched a brow, "Well? You guys are the only ones who stop by outside of our families and-"

"Are you kidding?" Mina smiled as she shook her head, "This is going to be awesome! We have an adopted niece," the pink-haired woman looked down at the child and smiled as she stroke her cheek, "Hi Reneta, I'm your Auntie Mina," Reneta looked up with wide eyes as Mina looked up at her friends and arched a brow, "Are you sure she isn't your biological daughter? She has green hair and eyes and-"

"And incase you've forgotten Mina, so did Shiozaki and Tokage, but that doesn't mean Reneta is our biological daughter. As of yesterday, she's our adopted daughter," Tsuyu shook her head and looked down at the child in her arms, "Our mothers and Wo Mai thought the same thing, but…we wouldn't leave a defenseless child out in a storm like that," Izuku nodded before he stood up and walked into the kitchen, Katsuki, Shouto, Denki, Eijiro and Mashirao followed him.

Izuku drank some water before putting the empty glass in the sink, "So Deku and Asui went and-"

"Shut up, Kacchan," Izuku looked over his shoulder and Katsuki glared at him in annoyance, "Under the circumstances, we don't really like talking about how Reneta came into our lives two nights ago," he looked out into the living room and saw his best friend and other friends cooing over Reneta, "And before any of you say anything stupid, I'm giving you a fair warning. I will hit you idiots so hard that your dentists will get a rude wakeup call,"

"And that's fair," Shouto stepped closer to the green-haired man, "None of us were going to say anything like that though," Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head.

Tooru smiled down at the child before looking up at Tsuyu and arched a brow, "So…you and Midoriya adopted a child together?" Tsuyu looked at her in confusion and slowly nodded, "And did anything else happen? Like are you two doing anything together outside of raising this little-"

"No…we're just roommates, best friends and Reneta's adopted parents,"

"And…that's it?" Mina questioned, "Don't tell me you've gotten over the whole incident during our time in high school and how Midori-"

"No, I haven't but…just…just let it go, we're roommates, best friends and Reneta's adopted parents and that's all we're going to be…so…stop asking me that question,"

"But you want to be more than friends, right?" Ochako questioned and Tsuyu frowned as she slowly nodded.

_**Okay…some…minor things came into light…and…please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Whitetiger789: No, he didn't cheat on her, but he did do something. Keep reading to find out.**_

_**Kaiyeti: Thank you and you're welcome. Heh, right. Nothing bad. Keep reading to see what he did int his chapter.**_

_**Enjoy the next chapter and small mention of attempted rape, character bashing and slight OOC in this chapter. **_

Reneta slept in Tsuyu's arms as the apartment fell quiet. Momo took a deep breath as she stood up and stretched, "Well it looks like Reneta is ready for her nap. We'll see you two later," she turned and looked at her friends and boyfriend, "Let's go everyone, Tsu and Midoriya are obviously busy," the others stood as the ten of them walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind them.

Tsuyu took a deep breath and looked down at the child in her arms and smiled, "Are you ready for a nap, sweetie?" Reneta nuzzled in her arms as Tsuyu shook her head, "Okay, mommy will put you in your crib and mommy and daddy are going be right here when you wake up," she looked up and saw the surprised look crossing Izuku's face, "Izuku…we're going to have to get used to that…we adopted her and-"

"I…I know but I uh…I thought we'd stick to first name basis and-"

"We'll discuss this when I come back out," Izuku nodded as Tsuyu turned and walked away towards the nursery as Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head.

Tsuyu carefully placed Reneta in the crib and pulled the blanket over her before leaning down and lightly kissed the side of Reneta's head and smiled, "We'll see you when you wake up, Reneta," she lightly stroked her cheek before she turned and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her slightly.

Walking back into the living room, she sat down next to Izuku and the room fell into an unsettling silence. Izuku took a deep breath and reached over towards the remote and turned the TV on only to have Tsuyu take the remote from him and turned the TV off again, "Uh…is uh…is there a problem, Tsuyu?"

"I…I think we should talk, Izuku," Izuku's eyes widened as Tsuyu inhaled slowly and looked away, "It's just…we're Reneta's adopted parents and you looked like you weren't happy when I referred to you as daddy to her and-"

"Well…she's only been in our care for a day and you're already calling us her parents and…something else is bothering you, isn't it?" Tsuyu ignored him and Izuku looked at the back of his best friend's head in confusion, "T-Tsuyu, if I upset you in any way…I…I'm sorry, I just…I didn't know you wanted Reneta to call us that an-"

"It's…it's not just that," Tsuyu looked over her shoulder and Izuku saw the serious look behind her eyes, "We need to talk about…all of this…Reneta, us…and…there's something important that's been bugging me for…for a long time and…and Mina and Ochako said something and it got me thinking," the air between the two grew still before Izuku sighed and stood up and shook her head, "I…we'll talk about it later…I'm going to go get some fresh air," she began walking away when she felt Izuku grab her hand.

She looked back with wide eyes, "Izuku? What are you do-"

"Tsuyu, we've known each other since we were babies, and I've known you to speak your mind, but…something is bothering you…and I want to try and help," Tsuyu looked down as she sat back down next to her best friend, "What's wrong? You're usually the levelheaded one out of the two of us, and you just told me you wanted to talk, and it has something to do with what Uraraka and Ashido said to you," Tsuyu inhaled slowly and nodded, "Now…what's wrong?" the air between the two grew still once again and Izuku frowned and shook his head, "Tsuyu?"

"I…it's…Izuku," Tsuyu looked down and Izuku looked at her in confusion, "It's going to get out sooner or later, and it's better if it gets out now and by me,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tsuyu looked at him before chuckled and shook her head, "Tsuyu?"

"Izuku…do you remember our second year in high school?"

"Second…a lot has happened that year…can you be a little more spa-"

"Tokoyami and Mineta," Izuku's eyes widened before they slowly narrowed and he tightened his fists, "Now do you-"

"They cornered you…Mineta was trying to get your skirt off while Tokoyami was groping you…I'm sure you could've handled them on your own, but seeing my best friend cornered and in a position like that…I saw red and…I kicked their asses and nearly sent them to the hospital, almost wish I had, and after making sure they had enough, I allowed you to get yourself fixed up before we went to the teacher.

I got a hell of a lecture from my mother when I got home that day, but…a small price to pay. I wanted to kill those perverts, but-"

"Izuku," Tsuyu placed a calming hand on his fist and frowned, "You're shaking. You need to calm down before you wake Reneta up," Izuku inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as his fists untightened, "I knew you would've killed them that day. I saw it in your eyes. You even offered to stay by my side for the rest of the day,"

"I know…because what the hell, what kind of friend would I be if I allowed my best friend to be alone after something like that?" Tsuyu save a small throat laugh and shook her head, "But…what does that have to do with anything? We've always had each other's backs…it's been that way since we were kids,"

"And we were inseparable since we were babies…my mother still loves teasing me about how we'd both scream bloody murder whenever they tried to separate us…but…that's not what this is about," Izuku arched a brow as Tsuyu let out a shaky breath, "I knew for a while before then, but…that day it…it just,"

Tsuyu shook her head and Izuku arched a brow, "Okay…you uh…you're barely making any sense right now, Tsuyu…what's bothering you? What are you trying to-" before he could finish, Tsuyu threw her arms around hi neck and lightly pressed her lips against his, surprising her roommate.

Tsuyu leaned back, their faces burning as she turned and looked away from Izuku, "I…ever since we were six, I've had feelings for you, but I ignored them because I know you won't feel the same, and after you helped me with Tokoyami and Mineta…they only grew and…moving in and adopting Reneta together and…I'm sorry," she stood up and walked away, leaving Izuku wide eyed and confused before he looked back and heard the door to the nursery close.

_**Okay…I uh…I'm more than certain I am going to get some type of backlash for leaving this chapter on a somewhat sour note and I want to apologize for that. Continue reading to see what Izuku's thoughts are on all of this. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kaiyeti: Good to hear. Yes, they will get theirs soon enough and sorry for the cliffhanger. I don't like them and I don't really like doing them, but…I've got nothing.**_

_**Dbgtfan2004: Thank you. Keep reading to see what happens.**_

_**Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Izuku sat in the living room, a puzzling look crossing his face before he took a deep breath and stood up and walked down the hall. Walking into the nursery, he saw Tsuyu sitting on the floor, watching Reneta as she slept, "Tsuyu?" Tsuyu ignored him as she hugged her knees to her chest and Izuku walked up to her, "She's still going to be here when she wakes up, Tsuyu, and I think we should talk out in the living room,"

Tsuyu sighed and nodded before she stood up, walked over towards the crib and leaned down before lightly kissing the side of Reneta's head and frowned, "Mommy loves you, Reneta," Tsuyu turned and took a deep breath, "Let's go," Izuku nodded and the two of them quietly walked out of the nursery, closing the door behind them slightly.

The two sat on the couch and Tsuyu looked down, "Tsuyu-"

"You're going to ask me to leave, or you're going to take Reneta and leave and-"

"Tsuyu-"

"I'll just tell the social worker that we had a disagreement and I was a terrible mother and-"

"Tsuyu!" Tsuyu looked at her best friend and Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair, "None of that is going to happen. We've moved in together after graduation, we adopted Reneta the other day together and I'm not going to force you to lie to social workers saying you're a bad mother when we both know that that's not true," Tsuyu frowned and looked away, "Tsuyu…when you said that earlier…and….just up and walked away like that…that was very rude of you, Tsuyu Asui,"

"What?"

"Well you tell me that you've had feelings for me since we were six, _assumed _how I felt, kissed me and then walked away," Izuku chuckled and shook his head, "I sat here for a while, processing what the hell just happened…my best friend confesses her love for me, kissed me and then walked away to watch our adopted daughter sleep."

Tsuyu groaned as she buried her face in her hair, "But," Tsuyu slowly look up and Izuku inhaled slowly and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't care deeply for you and that I have strong feelings for you since we were ten," Tsuyu's eyes widened and Izuku looked at her and slightly frowned, "But…I was too scared…I was afraid I'd do something stupid and ruin our friendship and then I saw those two bastards cornering you in school…I did what I thought was best and beat the living hell out of them before they can hurt you."

The air between the two grew still before Izuku leaned forward, his head down and his shoulders slumped over, "So…now we both know…and I don't think we can pretend this-"

"No," Tsuyu scooted closer to him and took hold of his hand, "It wouldn't be healthy and we'd only be hurting ourselves and end up hating each other," Izuku looked at her and arched a brow, "Well…we could try to-" before she could finish, Izuku pressed his lips against hers, surprising her before she closer her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and Izuku wrapped his arms around her waist.

_**Not a grand chapter, but it is something. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Whitetiger789: Thank you.**_

_**Kaiyeti: Really? Well thank you, friend. Yes, it was a tad short, but I didn't have much planned other than their confession.**_

_**Here's the next chapter. Small time skip.**_

Tsuyu sat in the living room, feeding Reneta with a small smile crossing her lips with Izuku sitting next to her. Renata looked up at her adopted parents with wide eyes as Izuku wrapped his arm around Tsuyu and kissed the side of her head, causing the small child to squeak, "Oh, don't worry, Reneta, you'll-" before Tsuyu could finish, a knock at the door caught their attention.

Izuku stood up and walked over to the door and opened it, reveling a skinny, blond man on the other side of the door, "Uh…hi? Are you-"

"Toshinori Yagi from Social Services," the man answered, "I came here to check on young Reneta and to see if she is in a caring environment," Izuku took a deep breath and stepped aside, allowing the social worker to step into the apartment before he followed him into the living room.

Tsuyu and Izuku sat across from Toshinori as he wrote on his clipboard. He looked up at the green-haired duo and took a deep breath, "Now, I am here merely as a formality and the final decision will come from my supervisors depending on my report, if there are any violations that I see necessary to, I will remove the child from your care immediately and you two can and possibly will face child endangerment charges, do you two understand?"

"Yes," Tsuyu slightly frowned.

"Okay, let's begin by asking how long does Reneta sleep during the nights and how many naps does she take during the day?"

"Two and she sleeps the entire night without a single problem," Tsuyu answered truthfully and Toshinori nodded as he wrote on his clipboard.

"Has the child been a problem since she-"

"Absolutely not," Tsuyu cut him off, "She's been nothing but an angel since we adopted her and my parents, my siblings, Izuku's mother and our friends all adore her," Toshinori hummed and nodded as he continued to write.

The two looked down at the wide-eyed child and Tsuyu smiled as she shook her head and whispered, "Don't worry, sweetie, this nice man is just asking a few questions, that's all,"

Izuku smiled as he stroked Reneta's cheek and shook his head, "Mommy's right, Reneta. No one is going to take you away from us,"

Hearing Toshinori take a deep breath, the two looked up to see the blond man standing up, "If one of you will be so kind to give me a tour of your home, we can get this over quickly,"

"Yeah, sure thing," Izuku sighed before standing up and led the blond man away.

Tsuyu watched as the two walked out of the room before hearing a light whimper come from Reneta. Looking down, Tsuyu gave a small smile and shook her head, "Don't worry, sweetie. Me and daddy already told you that we're not going to let anyone take you from us. Didn't we keep Wo Mai from taking you from us?" Reneta continued to whimper and Tsuyu placed a light kiss on her forehead, "Don't worry, Reneta, that man is only here to see if we're taking care of you, that's all,"

She looked up and frowned as she mumbled under her breath, "I hope,"

Izuku and Toshinori soon walked back into the living room, Toshinori holding his clipboard, "As far as I can see, there are no violations to be found, but as I said, my supervisors have the final say in this," he looked up and saw frowns painted across Tsuyu's and Izuku's lips as they looked down at Reneta, "All I can say is hope for the best and prepare for the worst, but the chances are in your favor,"

"We know, but Reneta has been in our care for a week and we don't want to see her-"

"Well as I said, the chances of you two keeping her are in your favor," Toshinori slightly smiled, "I'll give my reports to my supervisors and you two should get a letter within the next five days."

"Alright, thank you," Izuku sighed before showing him to the door.

Izuku walked back into the living room and sat down next to Tsuyu. Tsuyu frowned as she leaned up against Izuku and Izuku wrapped an arm around her, "Izuku…what are we going to do? All it'll take is one bad report and they'll come in and take Reneta from us,"

"But you know as well as I that there is nothing here that can potentially harm Reneta," Tsuyu hummed and slightly nodded as Izuku kissed the side of her head and rubbed her back, "Let's just remain calm. Remember what he said. The chances are in our favor and he seemed like a decent guy…maybe he'll help us keep Reneta,"

"And risk his job? I don't think anyone will do something like that…we were lucky Wo Mai allowed us to adopt her without getting her in trouble, but…I don't know," Izuku frowned as Reneta squeaked and Tsuyu smiled down at her, "But who am I kidding? Reneta will stay with us and we never have to worry about anyone taking her away,"

"Yeah…that's the spirit," Izuku smiled and kissed the side of her head.

Reneta looked up with wide eyes and squeaked again and Tsuyu smiled down, "You get kisses too," she and Izuku kissed her cheeks.

Izuku leaned against the doorframe as he watched Tsuyu sat in the rocking chair of the nursery with Reneta in her arms as she rocked back and forth and softly hummed to the child and he smiled before he turned and walked away from the room.

_**I'm juggling writing this a melting a cold heart. I'm going to try and get that chapter out later today. And yes, I decided to have Toshi be the social worker…please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tiguylerobot: Good to hear.**_

_**Kaiyeti: Thank you and good to know. Yes, I was going to have someone else be the social worker, but last-minute decision I decided to make it Toshi. Yeah, it's been a few days. Heh, that'll be something. Keep reading to see what happens.**_

_**Here's the next chapter.**_

The sound of Reneta crying could be heard and Izuku walked into the nursery and over to the crib and picked his adopted daughter up and held her close, "Hey, hey, it's okay, Reneta. Daddy's here, daddy's got you," hearing a small throat laugh, he looked back to see Tsuyu leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed and an amusing look crossing her face, "Uh…hi?"

"You big dork," she walked over to the two and kissed Izuku's cheek before taking Reneta from him and smiled down at her, "Isn't that right, sweetie? Daddy's a big dork?"

"Ha, ha," Izuku drily laughed and Tsuyu ignored him, "So…what's the plan for today?"

"My parents invited us over for the day and it might be a good idea to get Reneta out of the apartment for a few hours," Izuku hummed and nodded.

The vehicle pulled up in front of a small house resting on the corner and Izuku parked before cutting the engine. The two adults climbed out of the vehicle and Tsuyu opened the rear passenger door to take Reneta out of her car seat while Izuku grabbed the diaper bag before the two of them walked towards the house.

The two sat in the Asui living room, the small child in her adopted grandmother's arms as she cooed down at the child, "So did you two hear from a social worker or-"

"Someone visited us yesterday, mom," Tsuyu answered and took a deep breath, "He said that it's going to be a few days before we hear anything else. He said that we have a high chance on keeping Reneta, but all it'll take is one bad report and they'll come and take her," the room fell silent and Izuku frowned as he wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "But…Mr. Yagi said that we have a good chance on keeping her and…he didn't seem like he was lying,"

"And why would he?" Ganma questioned, "You two have been caring for this little girl all week and nothing had happened, has it?" the two looked at each other before looking back at Tsuyu's parents, "Did anything happen?"

"Nothing bad, dad," Tsuyu rubbed the back of her head, "But Izuku and I…we're…together," the room fell silent as a wide smile formed across Beru's lips, "It's nothing to get excited over, mom, we just…talked the day we introduced Reneta to our friends and…one thing led to another and-"

"And you know how much Inko and I have been trying to get you two together," Beru stood up and rocked her adopted granddaughter in her arms, "Have you two told Izuku's mother? I'm sure she would want to hear about-"

"Mom…like I said, we've only talked a few days ago and I don't think we need to tel-"

"Nonsense," Beru smiled and handed Reneta to her daughter before she turned and began walking away, "Inko is my best friend and Izuku's mother and she and I have been planning this since you two were just kids and she has a right to know about this,"

She walked out of the room and the two looked at Ganma and Izuku arched a brow, "Uh…Mr. Asui? Are you going to do anything about this, si-"

"And get my head chewed off? Just let my wife and your mother enjoy this,"

"Dad," Tsuyu moaned and her father chuckled before he turned and joined his wife in the other room.

Tsuyu groaned and Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "Tsuyu…we should've seen this coming…our mothers have been-"

"I know…and allowing us to move in together should've been the biggest hint to that…and then there was the day they met Reneta…it was going to come out sooner or later, but does my mother have to make a big deal about this?" Reneta let out a small squeak and Tsuyu looked down and slightly smiled as she shook her head, "Grandma Midoriya and grandma Asui are going to be acting a little funny today, sweetie, but don't worry, they're fine,"

Tsuyu and Izuku sat in silence with the occasional clicking of a camera filling the air. Looking up in slight annoyance, they saw their mothers standing over them, each holding a camera with Samidare and Satsuki sitting across from them, slightly laughing at the two while Satsuki held Reneta, "Okay, let's get a couple of pictures of the new couple holding Reneta," Inko smiled before she took the child from Satsuki and handed her to her son, "Perfect,"

She and Beru continued to take several pictures as Reneta looked up and let out a faint squeak, "Mommy told you that grandma Asui and grandma Midoriya were going to act a little funny today, sweetheart," Izuku chuckled and shook his head, "Just let them take their pictures."

Reneta looked at the green-haired duo and Tsuyu smiled and stroked her cheek, "And besides, we needed a few pictures of you,"

"Okay, one more," they heard Beru say and the two looked up and Beru smiled, "I want a picture of both of you holding Reneta and kissing," the two stared at her in disbelief and Beru shook her head, "Come now, don't tell us that you two-"

"Mother!" Tsuyu snapped and her mother and Inko laughed, "That is too far and-"

"Oh hush," Inko smiled, "Now you two hold Reneta and kiss and we will take a couple of pictures," the two sighed before looking at each other, both holding Reneta as they inched closer to each other before their lips met and the sound of a couple of cameras clicking was heard followed by their mothers laughing and Satsuki giggling.

The two separated and looked at their parents and Tsuyu narrowed eyes, "Okay, are you done with all of-"

"One more," the duo groaned and Inko smiled, "Oh come now. It'll just be you two holding Reneta, I promise," the two sighed and nodded as they held their adopted daughter between them and slightly smiled as their mothers took a few more pictures.

The two soon stopped and Reneta looked up at her parents and squeaked, "I know, sweetie, but grandma Asui and grandma Midoriya wanted pictures," Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "But don't worry, they're done now," she took her from Izuku and kissed the top of her head, "And now that they're all done, maybe we can spend a few hours with your grandparents, Auntie Satsuki and Uncle Samidare,"

Reneta squeaked again and Izuku wrapped an arm around Tsuyu and stroked Reneta's cheek, "And maybe later we'll go visit the rest of your aunts and uncles," Reneta looked at the two with wide eyes.

_**Okay…some minor things happened, along with a few others…please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Whitetiger789: Thank you.**_

_**Geo Soul: …**_

_**Kaiyeti: Yes, that is true, but they still would've found a way to turn into paparazzi. Good to hear.**_

_**Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Reneta sucked on the pacifier before spitting it out onto the floor and let out a tiny yawn before nuzzling into Tsuyu's arms. The two looked down and Tsuyu sighed before standing up and slightly smiled, "Are you tired, Reneta? Well…we're going to go home," Izuku picked the pacifier up and the two looked over before Tsuyu took a deep breath and shook her head, "And we're going to have to boil this when we get home,"

She looked up at her parents, siblings and Izuku's mother and shook her head, "We're sorry, but Reneta is obviously getting tired and it's almost her naptime and-"

"We understand, dear," her mother smiled, "We'll stop by later," the two slowly nodded before they turned and walked out of the house in silence.

Tsuyu sat in the back and watched as Reneta slept in her car seat. Looking up, she inhaled slowly, "Izuku?" Izuku hummed and looked through the rearview mirror, "I was thinking…well…it's not final yet or anything, but-"

"Tsuyu…you're not making any sense…what are you trying to say?"

Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "Never mind…we'll talk when we get home," confused, Izuku slowly nodded as the ride fell silent and Tsuyu watched as Reneta slept.

The two walked into the nursery and over to the crib and Izuku carefully placed the child into the crib while Star placed a picture of the three of them on the small table before looking at Reneta and smiled, "There, now mommy and daddy can watch as you sleep, sweetie," Izuku let out a small throat laugh and shook his head before the two of them turned and quietly tiptoed out of the room.

The two sat in the living room in silence. Izuku looked at Tsuyu and saw a blank expression crossing her face as she looked down. Izuku took a deep breath before standing up, catching Tsuyu's attention, "Where are you-"

"I'm running to the store," he looked at her and slightly smiled, "I'll be back," before Tsuyu could respond, Izuku turned and walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind him. Tsuyu leaned back and stared up at the ceiling in confusion before she slowly closed her eyes.

Tsuyu's eyes opened as she heard the door open and close. She looked up to see Izuku walking into the apartment, carrying a couple of bags, "Hey," she stretched and stood up, "Where'd you go?"

"Huh? Oh uh…just went to get some stuffed animals for Reneta and…uh…yeah," Tsuyu arched a brow and walked over to him, "What?"

"Are you hiding something, Izuku?" Tsuyu narrowed her eyes slightly and Izuku shook his head, "Izuku,"

"I…I uh…it's nothing to worry about, Tsuyu," Tsuyu frowned and Izuku kissed her cheek, "It's nothing to worry about, I promise," Tsuyu sighed and nodded before the sound of Reneta crying caught their attention, "And it sounds like she's up," Tsuyu nodded again before they turned and walked down the hall to the nursery.

_**I'm sorry for the short length here, but I have something planned and it's still in the making. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Whitetiger789: Maybe. Keep reading to see what's to come.**_

_**Tiguylorobot: Maybe.**_

_**Geo Soul: …**_

_**Kaiyeti: Yeah, either way they would've gotten pictures and it would've been worse if their mothers went into full on stealth mode to get them. Well…I got something planned.**_

_**Enjoy the next chapter and small time skip.**_

Tsuyu fed Reneta in the living room and she smiled down at her adopted daughter. Hearing the door open and close, she looked up and saw a panic-stricken Izuku stepping into the apartment and she frowned, removing the bottle from Reneta's mouth, causing the small child to whine, "Izuku? Izuku what's wrong? You look like you've heard some bad news and-"

"A letter came from protective services," Tsuyu's eyes widened as the small whimpering from Reneta slowly began to die as she nuzzled deeper into her mother's arms, "I…I didn't open it yet…I thought we should read it together," Tsuyu sighed and nodded before she stood up and walked over to him.

Opening the envelope, the two looked down and began reading the letter, "Dear Mr. Midoriya and Ms. Asui, our agent Toshinori Yagi visited you two in your home shortly after you two adopted Reneta Midoriya-Asui," the two looked at each other, worried expressions crossing their faces as Tsuyu held her daughter closer and the two of them looked down and continued to read the letter, "As Toshinori has explained to you, if there are any violations that were found, Reneta will be promptly removed from your care.

After going over the report, and finding no violations, and having Toshinori inform us that you two were caring for young Reneta, we like to inform you two that we will not be removing the child from your care," the two looked down at Reneta and Tsuyu smiled as she rocked the child in her arms as she lightly kissed her forehead.

"Please take care and understand that we will stay in contact with you two," the room fell silent and the two looked down at Reneta and smiled, "Did you hear that, sweetheart? You're going to be staying with me and mommy,"

Reneta looked up with wide eyes and Tsuyu smiled as she shook her head, "Daddy's right, Reneta. No one is going to take you away from us now," Reneta looked at Tsuyu in confusion and Tsuyu held her close and continued to smile, "What say the three of us go out and celebrate later to-"

"Um…a-actually, Tsuyu," Tsuyu looked at Izuku in confusion as Izuku rubbed the back of his head and looked around the room, "The three of us celebrating isn't a bad idea…but uh…I was thinking…what if my mom were to watch her tonight and the two of us have go out and enjoy an evening together," Tsuyu arched a brow and Izuku took a deep breath, "I just…well…I want t take my best friend out for an evening and-"

"Well…I suppose we're going to have to start trusting our parents and friends to watch her whenever we plan a date," Tsuyu looked down and Reneta looked at the two, a dazed look crossing her face, "What do you say, sweetie? Do you want to spend the night with grandma Midoriya?" Reneta's eyes widened before she let out a small squeak and her adopted parents chuckled and Tsuyu shook her head, "I thought you would. And maybe grandma and grandpa Asui and Auntie Satsuki and Uncle Samidare can visit too," Reneta squeaked again.

The two stood in front of a door with Reneta in Izuku's arms and a diaper bag flung over his shoulder as Tsuyu knocked on the door and the two of them waited. The door soon opened and Inko stood in front of the two and looked at them in confusion, "Is there something wrong kids? Did you get some bad news about Reneta or-"

"Actually mom…can uh…can you watch Reneta for the night?" Inko looked at her son and arched a brow, "Well…we uh…we learned that Reneta is going to remain in our care and we had a small celebration earlier, but Tsuyu and I are going out and we were wondering if you could watch Reneta for the evening and-"

"Of course," Inko took Reneta from her son and allowed the two of them to step into the apartment and Izuku placed the sleeping bag down as Inko smiled down at her adopted granddaughter and shook her head, "You'll be spending the night with me, honey. The three of us are going to have so much fun and-"

"Three?" the two said in unison and looked at Inko in confusion, "Mom? Did you have plans tonight? If you did, we can ask Tsuyu's parents or one of our friends to watch her and-"

"Nonsense, I don't mind watching Reneta," Inko looked up and lightly bounced Reneta in her arms, "It's just…I met someone the other day while I was at the store…he seemed like a nice man and I invited him over for dinner and-"

"Inko," the three looked back and Tsuyu's and Izuku's eyes widened when they saw Toshinori stepping out of the kitchen, "Where do you keep the-" he stopped when he spotted Tsuyu and Izuku and the three spoke in unison, "It's you!"

Inko looked at the three before looking at her son and his now girlfriend in confusion, "You two know Toshi? How? He wasn't one of your teachers in school and-"

"He's our caseworker, mom," Inko looked at the blond man and Izuku sighed and shook his head, "I thought after he came to visit us last week, we'd never see him again and-"

"Actually, I'm going to have to pay you two a visit in a few weeks," the two looked at him and Toshinori took a deep breath and shook his head, "Wasn't explained in the letter? That we're going to stay in contact with you and-"

"And because you're the one who came out, you're the one who's going to pay us that visit?" Tsuyu questioned and Toshinori slowly nodded, "But why? We're not going to let anything happen to Reneta. You even saw it for yourself. We care for her and we haven't let anything happen to her since she came into our lives and-"

"It's simply a protocol, Ms. Asui, we do it with all adoptive families," he looked down at the baby in Inko's arms and slightly smiled, "Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" Reneta stared at the blond man with wide eyes as she began to lightly whimper and nuzzled deeper into her grandmother's arms, "Don't worry kid, I'm not going to take you away. I'm just here to enjoy some time with your grandmother,"

Reneta continued to whimper and Inko smiled as she rocked her granddaughter in her arms, "Don't worry, honey. Toshi is grandma's friend and he won't take you away," Reneta looked up with wide eyes and Inko shook her head, "Don't worry, I won't let anyone take you away while your parents are out enjoying themselves,"

She looked at the two and arched a brow, "You two were going out?"

"Yes…we uh…thanks for watching Reneta, mom…we'll be back tomorrow to pick her up," Inko nodded as the two said goodbye to their adopted daughter before they turned and walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind them.

Inko looked down and Reneta looked up with wide eyes, "Well…are you ready to spend the night with grandma Midoriya, honey?" Reneta squeaked and Inko smiled.

_**Okay…I've got nothing to add here. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Whitetiger789: Thank you.**_

_**Kaiyeti: You're welcome. Good to hear and keep reading.**_

_**Enjoy the next chapter. Also I want to point out a minor mistake on my end in the previous chapter with Reneta's name. Asui is before Midoriya…so I want to apologize for that minor mishap.**_

Tsuyu and Izuku stepped through the front door of a restaurant and Tsuyu looked around the decorative interior before looking at Izuku, "Izuku?" Izuku hummed and looked at her in confusion, "This is a little…fancy, don't you think?" Izuku arched a brow, "Well…all we're doing is celebrating the fact that Reneta is going to stay in our care and…this is a little fancy for a first date and-"

"Calm down, Tsuyu. I made a few calls and…well…let's just enjoy this, okay?" Tsuyu hummed and slowly nodded as the hostess led the two of them to a table in silence.

Tsuyu and Izuku sat at a table in silence as they ate and drank. Tsuyu looked up and arched a brow, "Izuku?" Izuku hummed and looked up, "What's going on? Like I said, this is too fancy of a place for a first date," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Izuku? What are you-"

"Tsuyu…this is…going to be awkward," Tsuyu arched a brow and Izuku took a deep breath as he reached in his pocket and Tsuyu's eyes widened. Izuku looked and took a deep breath as he shook his head, "Tsuyu…we've known each other since we were in diapers, we've had each other's backs, and as of today, we are officially Reneta's adopted parents,"

"Izuku," Izuku took pulled a small, velvet box out of his pocket and Tsuyu looked at it and swallowed hard, "Izuku,"

"And…Tsuyu…I love you. When I saw Mineta and Tokoyami that day…I wanted to kill them but…I didn't want to scare off my best friend like that. And I know that…that uh…these past few weeks have been the strangest of our lives and…well…Tsuyu Asui…will you marry me?" He opened the box, revealing a silver band with an emerald gem resting in the center of it.

Tsuyu looked at her best friend, wide eyes and red cheeks, "I-Izuku…we just started dating and-" Izuku chuckled and Tsuyu frowned, "Izuku? What's so funny? What's the joke?"

"Tsuyu, dating is for people who don't know each other, and you and I know everything about each other." Izuku sighed and shook his head as Tsuyu stood up and walked over to him, an expressionless look crossing her face, "I know I sprang this on you…y-you don't have to say yes…I-I-I just thought we'd be a proper family and maybe w-" before he could finish, Tsuyu wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, surprising him.

Tsuyu backed away and took a deep breath before giving a small smile, "You're an idiot, Izuku," Izuku chuckled and shook his head, "Well? Are you going to put the ring on me or not?" Izuku took a deep breath and smiled as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Tsuyu's left ring finger before Tsuyu leaned closer and lightly kissed him again.

The two walked into the apartment, drunkenly laughing as they stumbled towards their room. Tsuyu looked up at Izuku and snickered, "H-hey, Izuku," Izuku looked at his fiancée and arched brow, "S-since your mom is-is watching Reneta…why don't we have little fun?" before Izuku could answer, Tsuyu threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Tsuyu had her back pinned to the wall with her legs wrapped around Izuku's waist as she felt Izuku's dick enter her pussy. She looked up and panted as she licked her lips, "F-fuck, Izuku…we should give Reneta a baby brother or sister,"

"T-T-Tsuyu…I don't think that's a good idea," Izuku snickered before leaning closer and lightly sucked on her neck before looking up, "W-w-we just got engaged, and we have all the time in the world to give Reneta a sibling," Tsuyu rolled her eyes as she sloppily kissed Izuku and Izuku caressed her breasts.

Tsuyu knelt on the bed and grabbed the headboard and bit her lower lip as she felt Izuku's dick rub against her pussy. She looked back moaned as she wiggled her hips, "Fuck me, Izuku Midoriya. Put it in me,"

"Heh, frisky tonight, aren't we?" Izuku chuckled before thrusting into Tsuyu, causing her to gasp as he leaned forward and lightly kissed the side of her head, "I love you, Tsuyu,"

"I love you too…Izuku!" she shouted as she felt Izuku begin to move in and out of her at a steady pace and began caressing her breasts from behind.

The newly engaged couple laid under the sheets and panted as sweat ran down their faces. Tsuyu looked at Izuku and snickered, "W-what's so funny?"

"Y-you know when we pick Reneta up tomorrow, y-y-your mother is…she's going to see the ring on my finger and she's going to call…I'm drunk…call my mother and they're going to make a big deal about this again," her eyes then widened before she frowned and leaned closer to Izuku, "W-w-what if Mr. Yagi is still there? He'll smell the liquor on our breath and take Reneta away from us…we're terrible people and-"

"Tsu…we…we'll get cleaned up before going to pick Reneta up," Izuku frowned as he wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "M-m-my mother will kill us if we went to her apartment smelling like this anyway," Tsuyu moaned and slowly nodded as Izuku kissed her forehead and continued to rub her back, "Let's…let's get some sleep." Tsuyu slowly nodded as she yawned and nuzzled closer to her fiancé and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**I know this chapter isn't grand, or even great, but…I'm nearing the end of this story and will be working on a sequel soon. The list of reasoning for the rating might be moved onto the sequel. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Xerzo LotCN: Yes…probably…but uh…no, Toshi will still be the caseworker.**_

_**Kaiyeti: Good to hear and thank you. Heh, that'll be something.**_

_**Becca Faye: Good to hear. The wedding will be in the sequel. My updating schedule is random for a few more months until my aunt and four of my cousins move out of state, so I hope everyone can bear with me until then.**_

_**Please enjoy the next chapter. And I was going to get broken trust, melting a cold heart and scars run deep out, but I have something planned for the next chapters…and…I'm just running some last minute adjustment before posting. Also, also, I will be bringing back some stories that haven't been updated in ages soon**_

Tsuyu moaned as she sat next to the toilet, Izuku behind her as he held her hair back. Leaning forward, Tsuyu threw up as Izuku frowned. Sitting up, Tsuyu looked back and moaned, "I…I guess we overdid it last night with the drinks?" Izuku hummed and nodded, "Do you need to throw up?"

"Of course I do, but I'm more concern about you right now," Tsuyu frowned and Izuku shook his head, "Tsuyu, we both drank more than we normally would last night, and that's because we were celebrating two things, and we're paying for it, but right now I'm worried about you…I can handle this,"

"Noble dork," Tsuyu moaned before throwing up again and Izuku held her hair back.

The two finished and cleaned the bathroom up before they walked out and closed the door behind them. Izuku looked at Tsuyu and saw a frown painted across her lips as he held her head and stomach, "Izuku? Do you think your mother can watch Reneta a while longer today?" Izuku arched a brow and Tsuyu looked up, "It's not that I don't want to see her or anything, I'm sure she misses us just as much as we miss her, but…we're hungover and we feel like shit…I don't want to pass out with Reneta here and have her get hurt or accidently yell at her because of this damn hangover,"

"Sure…I'll call my mother and ask if she can't watch Reneta a while longer while we nurse these hangovers," Tsuyu hummed and slowly nodded, "Why don't you go sit in the living room and I'll make us some tea and toast,"

"Aren't we a charmer?" Tsuyu gave a weak smirk before kissing his cheek, "Thanks Izuku," Izuku nodded as he helped Tsuyu towards the living room.

The newly engaged couple drove down the street in silence for several moments before Izuku looked over at Tsuyu and broke the silence, "How…uh…how are you feeling?" Tsuyu hummed and nodded, "You know if you still feel like shit you could've stayed home and rest. You still would see Reneta when we got home and-"

"I know, Izuku, but I want to be there to pick Reneta up. This was the first night since we adopted her that she's stayed with someone other than us…I'm worried she didn't like it, or something frightened her at night and it only got worse because we weren't there and-"

"Tsuyu, I'm sure if anything was wrong, my mother would've called and-"

"We were drunk last night, Izuku. So it would've been a waste of time to call us…maybe we should've waited and-"

"Tsuyu, you're worrying over nothing. I'm sure my mom can handle Reneta without a problem, and even if she did try to get a hold of us and couldn't, I'm sure she would've called your parents…besides, you're the one who said we need to start trusting our parents and friends to watch her whenever we decide to have a night to ourselves, right?" Tsuyu sighed and slowly nodded as the car ride fell silent again.

The two sat across from Inko, Reneta in Tsuyu's arms as the child sucked on the corner of her blanket and Tsuyu smiled down at her, "Were you a good girl for grandma, sweetie?" Reneta looked up with wide eyes as she continued to suck on the blanket, "I don't know why I ask, of course you were good for grandma,"

Izuku looked up at his mother and took a deep breath, "Thanks again for watching her, mom,"

"It was no trouble, honey…but Tsuyu, I do have a question," the two looked at each other before looking at the older woman with wide eyes, "I've noticed a little accessory on your finger when you two stepped into room," the two looked away from Inko and Inko crossed her arms and arched a brow, "Is that what I think it is?" the two looked up and Inko sighed as she shook her head, "It's good to see you two are taking the next step, but didn't you two recently started dating and-"

"I uh…I'm going to say what I said last night. Dating is for people who don't know each other and Tsuyu and I know everything about each other, so while we were out last night, I asked her to marry me…at first I thought I had made a fool out of myself, and Tsuyu said the same thing…we just started dating and I told her what I just told you and…well…she said yes and we enjoy ourselves…got drunk and uh…well-"

"We spent the evening together," Tsuyu bluntly said and Izuku's eyes widened, "And we were hungover this morning, which is why we asked if you can watch Reneta a while longer today,"

The room fell silent and the newly engaged couple looked at the older woman and saw a blank expression crossing her face, "Uh…mom? Is uh…are you going to say something? Anything,"

"You two got engaged last night and…did you two tell Tsuyu's parents? I'm sure Beru would love to hear about this and-"

"It just happened last night and…we don't want a repeat of us telling you when we started dating…we'll tell my parents about last night later. Right now we want to spend some with Reneta," Tsuyu smiled and looked down at Reneta, "Isn't that right, sweetie? Mommy and daddy want to spend some time with you before we tell grandma and grandpa Asui the news," Reneta looked up with wide eyes, the blanket still in her mouth, "I thought you would,"

Inko took a deep breath and slightly smiled as she stood up, "Well I'm happy for you two, and please give me a call when you two decide to tell Tsuyu's parents."

"We will…just…no forced pictures," Inko sighed and nodded as the two stood up, "We're going to go home and spend some time with Reneta. We'll call you when we're ready to tell Tsuyu's parents,"

"Alright, just make sure you two call me when you're ready to tell Tsuyu's parents," Tsuyu and Izuku nodded before they turned and walked towards the door.

_**Okay, I got like one or two more chapters here before I start the sequel. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Whitetiger789: Thank you.**_

_**Xerzo LotCN: Hmm…okay? I think…sorry, but your review left me a little confused.**_

_**Kaiyeti: Thank you. Yes they are. Maybe. Keep reading to see what happens.**_

_**Becca Faye: Good to hear.**_

_**Please enjoy the possible last chapter before I start working on the sequel.**_

Tsuyu sat in the living room with Reneta in her arms. Tsuyu smiled down at the child as Reneta looked around and spotted the ring around her finger and her eyes widened as she stared intently at the diamond resting on the band, "Isn't it pretty, sweetie?" Reneta blew spit bubbles as she looked up at her adopted mother in confusion, "Daddy gave it to me last night and he asked me to marry him," Reneta squeaked and Tsuyu smiled as she shook her head, "It means we're going to be a proper family, and mommy and daddy are going to start sharing a room and maybe one day we'll give you a baby brother or sister to play with and-"

"Don't you think you're moving a little fast there, Tsuyu?" Tsuyu looked back and saw Izuku leaning up against the doorframe leading to the hall with his arms crossed and a smirk crossing his lips, "We just got engaged last night, and we don't want Reneta thinking she's going to get a brother or sister anytime soon, right?"

"Oh you're no fun," Izuku chuckled and walked over to her and sat beside her, "Besides, we are going to have to give Reneta a little playmate sooner or later and I do want to have at least two more children,"

"We'll see what the future holds, Tsuyu," Izuku wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head. Tsuyu slightly smiled, only to be interrupted by the sound of Reneta squeaking.

The two looked down and Tsuyu smiled before holding Reneta closer to her, "Don't worry Reneta, we haven't forgotten about you," Tsuyu lightly kissed her forehead as a knock at the door caught their attention.

The newly engaged couple sat across from their friends and the ten stared at the small family of three before Mina crossed her arms, arched a brow and spoke, "So…Eijiro and I tried to call you two last night but no one answered and when we stopped by, we knocked on the door for close to ten minutes before your neighbors on the right told us that you went out for the evening,"

"That's right," Tsuyu nodded and arched a brow, "We were celebrating the fact that Reneta is officially our adopted daughter."

"Wait? We thought that she was already your-"

"We had to wait to hear from Social Services before it became official," Izuku cut Eijiro off, "And after dropping Reneta off at my mother's…and finding out that she had our caseworker over for dinner…Tsuyu and I went on a date an-"

"Date? Like an actual date?" Momo, Mina, Ochako and Tooru asked in unison, "And when did this happen? Are you two together or-"

"We are…we've talked the day all of you met Reneta," Tsuyu boldly stated, "And after that, we tried dating and…last night…well-" she held up her hand and their friends stared at the ring in disbelief, "While on our date last night, Izuku proposed and obviously I said yes,"

The room fell silent for several minutes before Katsuki spoke, "What the hell, Deku? You and Asui are-"

"Katsuki," Ochako quietly hissed at her boyfriend, "I'm sure they have a good explanation to this and you shouldn't lose your temper in front of Reneta like that," all eyes looked down at the child in Tsuyu's arms and Reneta stared at the blond man with wide eyes before Ochako spoke once more, "Now…what exactly happened last night? If you two just started dating, don't you think it's a little early to be taking this kind of step in your relation-"

"Like I told Tsuyu last night and my mother earlier, dating is for people who either don't know each other or barely know each other, and Tsuyu and I know everything about each other better than anyone," the room fell silent for a moment and the two stared at their friends in confusion, "Uh…you guys?"

"Well…we need to celebrate," Eijiro smirked, standing up, "Let's go, the first round is on you two and-"

"We're not drinking," Tsuyu said in a stern tone and narrowed her eyes, "Izuku and I drank more than we normally would last night and ended up coming home and spending the rest of the evening together.

When we woke up, we were both hungover and on the verge of throwing up. Izuku made sure I got what I needed before he worried about himself…that and…we don't want Reneta to spend another night away from us this soon," Tsuyu frowned and looked down at Reneta, "I was the one who suggested that we start trusting our parents and you guys to watch Reneta whenever we decide to go out, but I don't want to leave her alone again this soon. I'm sorry, but we're not going out…you guys can stay here and we can have a small party if you want,"

"O…kay," Mashirao arched a brow, "So…can we drink or-"

"No one is drinking in front of Reneta," Tsuyu looked up and shook her head, "I don't want Reneta exposed to something like that. It's a bad habit and I don't want her to pick up on any of those,"

"So what's going to happen when you two decide to jump th-" before Denki could finish, Kyouka punched his arm and he hissed in pain before looking at the purple-haired woman next to him, "What the hell, Kyouka? What did I-"

"You were about to make an inappropriate statement in front of our niece, idiot," she hissed and narrowed her eyes, "I don't think Tsuyu and Midoriya want Reneta to know about drinking and I'm more than positive that they don't want her knowing about _that_ anytime soon!"

"Jeez, kill a guy for trying to make a joke why don't you?" Denki mumbled under his breath before he looked back at the green-haired family and frowned, "But seriously, what are you two going to do if you do decide to spend…_time _together?"

"Well…we'll ask Tsuyu's parents, one of her siblings, my mother or one of you guys to watch her for the night…if that's okay with you guys,"

"Are you kidding?" Tooru smiled and shook her head, "Mashirao and I would love to watch Reneta," the man next to her stared at her in confusion and Tooru looked at him with a serious look behind her eyes, "It would be fun watching Reneta, right Mashirao? It'll be like we have our own bundle of joy in the house and-"

"Uh…Tooru…you know that Reneta is our niece and not our daughter, ri-"

"Of course I know that, just let me have this,"

Tsuyu and Izuku watched as their two friends bickered back and forth in slight amusement, "Question," the two looked up at Momo in confusion, "Who's going to watch Reneta while you two are on your honeymoon after you get married? You won't be able to get any alone time with a child to care for and-"

"We'll worry about that when the time comes, Momo," Tsuyu answered before looking down at Reneta and Reneta looked up and began blowing spit bubbles and Tsuyu faintly smiled, "For now we want to spend some time with her before we get married and have to leave her for a few days,"

"That sounds reasonable," Shouto chimed, "As you've stated, Reneta really hasn't been in anyone else's care since you two found her," Tsuyu and Izuku slowly nodded before ignoring their friends and looked down at Reneta.

Hours slowly passed and everyone had gone home while Tsuyu and Izuku stood in the nursery and watched as Reneta soundly slept in her crib. Looking down, Izuku saw a small frown painted across Tsuyu's lips, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"We're engaged…we're going to be married soon," Izuku hummed and nodded as Tsuyu sighed and looked up at him, "What's going to happen when we _do_ have children? Are we going to push Reneta to the side, are we going to ignore her or do what her parents did and leave her out in the-"

"And here's where I become the voice of reason for once," Izuku frowned and placed a firm hand on Tsuyu's shoulder, "Yes, we're engaged. I asked you to marry me last night and as far as I can tell, you said yes…after I explained why I found it funny when you said we just started dating, but still,"

Tsuyu groaned and looked down at Reneta, "But," Tsuyu slowly looked up once again and Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "Even though we are bound to have children one day and everything, that doesn't mean we're going to push Reneta to the side, ignore her in any way, or do what her asshole parents did and put her out in a storm for a random couple to care for her. We're her parents and nothing will change that.

Reneta came into our lives that night and we basically had to fight Wo Mai to adopt her the following morning. Your parents, your siblings, my mother and our friends all adore her, Mr. Yagi even managed to write a good report in order for us to keep her and…I believe she's the reason we're together,"

"The reason…okay, I'm a little lost here. What do you mean by that?"

"I mean…if we hadn't adopted Reneta, or even found her that night, and our friends didn't come over and reminded us about our second year in high school after explaining our relationship then, would we be here right now? Or would we be playing the best friend card until we end up hating each other and one of us moves out?" Tsuyu stared at her fiancé before letting out a light throat laugh, "Huh? Now what are you laughing about?"

"You…you're a dork, Izuku," Izuku arched a brow and Tsuyu smiled before wrapping her arms around him and kissed his cheek, "But you know what? I love you for it,"

"Heh, I'm glad I have my uses around here," Izuku chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Besides, what are you really worried about? Aren't you the one who said something about giving Reneta a little playmate sooner or later?" Tsuyu hummed and nodded as Izuku wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, "Why don't we get some sleep? Something tells me that these next few weeks or months are going to be hectic,"

"I think you're right," the two separated and looked down and watched as Reneta slept, "We still have to tell my parents and siblings about our engagement…I just hope our mothers don't take a hundred pictures like they did when we told them that we were dating,"

"Wait…didn't my mother agree not to do-"

"She can always go back on her word, Izuku," Tsuyu sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, "We should go to bed…we wouldn't want to wake Reneta up," Izuku hummed and nodded in agreement before the two of them turned and quietly walked out of the room and closed the door behind them, leaving it opened a small crack before turning and going down the hall to their room.

_**Well…this first installment in what I hope to be a trilogy was a fun write, and I truly hope people enjoyed reading it as well. I will start the sequel soon, so keep an eye out for that. **_

_**Anyway, I was going to have them tell Tsuyu's parents, but I decided to save that for the sequel and have their friends find out first, and besides, I don't think I had them tell their friends that they were together so two birds one stone. I don't know how well this will be posted, only because I'm using my phone's hotspot to get it done and hotspots aren't entirely reliable. **_

_**Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
